


A Future of What Ifs

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Heavy Angst, but here we are whoops lol, in all honesty I wasn't expecting my first V story to be angst, poor Jihyun I didn't want this to happen but whoops lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Jihyun always knew of his future, but never of his past. Flashes of colors and conversations that he never remembered having were hazy and vague. But she always was clear, her warm smile even reaching him through dreams.He wanted to meet her. But he just never knew when it would happen.





	A Future of What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> "Commissioned" by fifth-daffodil (tumblr) who asked for Jihyun angst. Thank you to Kaja (thatrandomlittlegirl) for bouncing ideas with me!

The image of a brown-haired woman had always haunted him, even in dreams.

Her smile was practically carved into the back of his eyelids as he could hear the whisper of a voice that he had never heard before call his name, beckoning him closer with a sweet laugh. It was warm, inviting, like she was—he could feel the love emanating from her, even if she was but an image in his mind.

After all, he hadn’t met her just yet.

Rather than knowing his memories in past tense, they told him of future occurrences. He would already know surprises before they were even thought up; would know things that he technically shouldn’t even know.

Most people praised it as a gift—a stellar intuition that seemed almost supernatural, but to Jihyun, it was annoying at times. While it was beneficial to see what would happen, he couldn’t put together what some of the memories would tell him. The faces that swam in the recesses of his mind were blank to him, mere blurs in a sea of confusion, leaving him with more questions than answers.

On most days, he could only make out flashes of blonde, a few angry shouts, and a pair of boys with matching red hair, but they were always hazy, never in focus enough for Jihyun to make out any distinctive features that might leave him any clues.

However, there was always one face that remained clear. It was one of a young woman—golden eyes and chocolate brown hair that always seemed to flutter in the wind. Every time Jihyun saw her when dreaming of his future, she would always have a gentle smile as she reached for him. And every time she would hold him tight, giving words of comfort and encouragement, she always felt so very warm, so very real, until the blare of his alarm clock would remind him that it wasn’t yet to be. Yet.

The pieces of his future were so disconnected and vague that, for most of his life, he simply brushed them off and opted to live in the present and ignore what seemed to be fated for him. After all, something so abstract wasn’t in his interest. But following a future snippet of a fire and the death of his mother, he started to believe that, perhaps he should listen to what these fragments were telling him.

He began to slowly piece together those fragments from long ago.

The flashes of blonde he later recognized as Rika, whereas the two boys were Saeyoung and Saeran respectively. And he made sure to protect them as much as he could, just to save them from the same fate that he could have prevented with his mother.

Slowly, his future fell into place as the RFA came into fruition, everyone being as lively as he had “remembered.” But no matter how long he waited, he could never seem to find the brown haired girl that appeared throughout so many memories. However, he wasn’t worried; everything always came full circle, after all. She would appear eventually; he knew it. They would fall together just as they always did—neatly and without much trouble.

But Fate had so much more in store. Everything soon came crashing down, leaving Jihyun to pick up the pieces of not only his shattered future, but his broken heart. It first started with Rika’s disappearance and formation of her so-called paradise. Next was Saeran’s transformation from the sweet, shy boy to one full of rage and despair, so different from the Saeran that Jihyun could recall. 

These changes, so abrupt and unpredicted, left Jihyun scrambling alone as the burdens of his secrets crushed him with each passing day. It was beginning to take its toll to the point that Jihyun wondered if he would ever meet his fated woman and ever achieve the sense of peace and happiness that he always seemed to have with her in his dreams.

He had spoken too soon.

The last thing he wanted was to have her caught up in his mess. It should have ended with him and Rika, not taking anyone else victim to this tragedy that he built himself. So seeing her in the chatroom, having fallen prey to Rika’s trap and game, he had no choice but to ensure her protection under his watch.

He often prayed to God that he was wrong though, that it wasn’t the same girl, but from Saeyoung’s description and her interactions with the other members, she was just as radiant as he remembered. Her kind words, her wisdom, her playfulness…they were all just as he had dreamed.

He felt his heart become lighter at the prospect of her finally in his life; perhaps happiness was just around the corner? Perhaps that happy ending that he thought childish so long ago was his to have with no guilt attached.

But as the smell of iron filled his nose and his limbs slowly became heavier and heavier with each shallow breath, he realized something. It was something he should have realized back then, when she had fallen in love with Saeyoung. It was something he should have realized back then when Rika had blinded him. It was something he should have realized way back then, when he first had that “memory” of her, of MC.

That the future in his dreams wasn’t his future per se…at least, not in this universe. In this universe, his future was only of tragedy, ended early before he could even do that his mother would be proud of him for. In this universe, rather than his happy ending that he so desperately wished for, he was destined instead for death at the hands of the one he betrayed and hurt the most.

It was fitting, actually.

So, with his final breaths, he could only wish that his other self would live a happy life. Hopefully one that he had spent his entire life dreaming of.


End file.
